Mío
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Damián llega a la vida de Dick de improvisto, el cachorro aún no posee una casta y al ser el único omega en el equipo Dick termina haciéndose cargo del pequeño, nadie ve peligroso en aquella relación hasta que el celo de Dick llega.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!, decidí escribir un nuevo omegaverse, amo a la pareja de Damián y Dick, y aunque ya tengo el fic de Kingdom for a Heart, no me pude resistir hacer algo en este universo que amo tanto, espero que les guste, poco a poco he ido gestando la historia a su final, aunque siempre conforme escribo nuevas cosas se agregan o ideas cambian.**

 **A los que me leen y más aun me dejan sus comentarios, los adoro!, les dejo mi perfil de wattpad :D**

 **user/MakimaDepyran**

 **Gracias a todos!**

* * *

Cuando Damián aparece en la vida de Dick, el pequeño ni siquiera tiene una casta, no se ha presentado aún, siendo el único omega de la familia parece natural para el resto dejar a Damián al cuidado de Dick.

El pequeño se vuelve la sombra del mayor, se les ve siempre juntos, Damián no come, no duerme, no entrena, no patrulla y no se baña sino es con Dick.

Damián lo sigue como un pollito a su mamá gallina, para Dick resulta adorable y secretamente le encanta ser el centro de atención de aquellos ojos verdes y expresión arrogante que siempre se suaviza en sus brazos.

"Le gustas" - declara Jason mientras entrenan, interrumpiendo la plática de Dick sobre lo adorable que es el menor.

"Imposible, solo le hace falta una figura materna, Thalía fue pésima para ello y yo soy el omega más cercano a él, por eso mi olor le gusta y es tan cercano a mi" - refuta Dick

Jason le mira, es una profunda mirada de Alfa, niega a sus palabras pero no dice nada, no es asunto suyo y sinceramente no le importa.

Su patrullaje los lleva a una misión que dura más de una semana, han tenido que salir de Gótica persiguiendo a la Legión del Mal, es una misión importante que agrupa a gran cantidad de villanos y héroes, Damián y Dick hacen equipo juntos.

En su misión han tenido que dejar su refugio y por ende Dick deja sus pastillas, no le preocupa demasiado, Damián tiene trece años, pero aún no se presenta, no tiene olor.

Las cosas se complican y tienen que pelear, los movimientos de Dick son más lentos y torpes, Damián no entiende que le sucede hasta que nota los temblores, Dick está en celo.

Sacrificando la información de la misión consiguen huir, ambos están heridos pero Dick entra en frenesí, suda, llora y gime.

Las heridas sangran no hay tiempo que perder, pero mientras le desviste para coserlo y vendarlo, el calor se acumula en él y se expande por su cuerpo como veneno.

Damián gruñe y su lengua limpia los rastros de sangre, Dick le mira y le abraza a su pecho necesitado, el aroma alfa que emana el adolescente le embriaga y le hace perder la cabeza, necesita más de aquello, un deseo oscuro y un hambre cegadora le envuelve.

-Da... Damián... - jadea y se entrega a la mordida del alfa novicio entre sus brazos.

Los dientes se encajan en su cuello, muerden con fiereza, pequeños colmillos apenas nacientes rasgando la piel reclamándolo como suyo.

Un gemido de éxtasis brota de ambos, apenas se separa de su piel cuando la boca de Dick reclama la de Damián y le besa con la experiencia de la adultez.

Dick es un amante sensual y fogoso, envuelve el pequeño cuerpo de su alfa con sus piernas y le ruega por más, son sus instintos quienes le indican que hacer a Damián.

Sin apenas desvestirse se adentra en el del mayor, hay éxtasis en sus expresiones, las caderas de Dick se empujan y establecen el ritmo.

Damián se funde en él, su cuerpo inexperto no ha tenido erecciones ni orgasmos, su primer celo, mordida y virginidad se lo entrega al omega que le asfixia con su dulce aroma y le llena de besos largos y húmedos siempre ansiosos de más.

La pasión los lleva al orgasmo y al nudo, eso aclara un poco sus cabezas, se ven por primera vez el uno al otro sin la bruma del celo.

Dick está sin habla con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock, Damián esta sonrojado y jadeante.

Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, ahora están unidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick se encuentra sin palabras y el shock es demasiado grande para asimilarlo.

Es Damián quien lleva la batuta, se desliza fuera de él entre el semen y sus propios fluidos y le besa la frente para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunta, su voz apenas está cambiando y tiene ese toque ligeramente infantil.

Dick no responde, su mano va a su cuello dónde la marca se encuentra, los dientes han hecho su trabajo, puede sentir bajo sus dedos la glándula inflamada con el leve contorno de los dientes del menor.

No responde a las preguntas del pequeño Alfa en cambio se pone de pie y se tambalea hasta el baño, Damián le llama pero Dick se ha encerrado.

El espejo le confirma lo que ha hecho, fue demasiado estúpido y confiado, nunca pensó que Damián se volvería un Alfa, y que algo como aquello podría suceder.

Dick ha sido activo sexualmente casi desde que comenzó a tener ciclos, ha tenido cuatro parejas alfas y nunca ocurrió ningún accidente, él no es estúpido, sabe sobre planeación familiar, sexo y métodos anticonceptivos.

Abrumado por todo se mete a bañar sintiendo el semen deslizarse fuera de él mientras se lava, todo eso es su culpa, él es adulto y estaba a cargo de la misión, ¿cómo pudo dejar que las cosas resultaran así?, una voz en su cabeza le dice que pudo haber sido mucho peor, estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados y Damián lo salvo, perfectamente ahora estaría despertando en la cama de algún villano, violado y vejado, quizás muerto.

El pensamiento lo hace estremecer, quiere llorar, no está listo para unirse, nunca lo ha estado, lleva toda la vida disfrutando del sexo incapaz de mantener una relación estable, demasiado asustado de la mordida y sus consecuencias.

Llora bajo el chorro de agua caliente, porque sabe que es definitivo, la mordida nunca se ira.

Cuando al fin sale de la ducha Damián le espera, sus ojos verdes le traspasan la piel.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunta y le extiende una caja de unicel con comida caliente dentro.

El celo se ha detenido momentáneamente por el sexo y la mordida, Dick sabe que aún no ha terminado por el hambre que siente y lo susceptible que su cuerpo se pone al aroma Alfa. Su Alfa.

Apenas puede procesar el pensamiento, sus piernas caminan al pequeño y se sienta a su lado para comer.

Cuando termina Damián le mira con seriedad.

-Richard, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- le pregunta.

Siempre le ha hecho gracia como pronuncia su nombre, como un pequeño adulto, con aquel acento árabe, haciéndolo sonar exótico.

-Ahora estamos vinculados, ¿Qué más hay que decir?- le dice sarcástico y ligeramente rencoroso.

-Te traje medicina- le informa tomando una bolsa de plástico –Pensé que desearías detener el celo- le extiende una caja con supresores y Dick la toma, esta impresionado con ello, pero asiente.

-También traje algo más- le dice nervioso mirando a la bolsa de plástico, Dick no sabe a lo que se refiere hasta que saca una caja más, con una única pastilla.

-Una píldora del día siguiente-murmura impresionado, hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, las probabilidades de que exista un embarazo en el celo son muy altas. Dick ha estado demasiado ensimismado, no ha pensado que él provoco que Damián obtuviera su casta, solo tiene trece años, se acaba de convertir en Alfa, él se vistió y bajo a buscar comida y una farmacia para proveer de lo necesario a su Omega que lo único que hiso fue encerrarse en el baño y llorar.

-Voy a entrar a ducharme, nuestro comunicador no ha parado de sonar, muy pronto mi padre se pondrán en contacto con nosotros para preguntar sobre el fracaso de la misión, debemos estar listos para su llegada- le dice poniéndose de pie.

Un escalofrió de terror recorre el cuerpo de Dick, Bruce va a enterarse, ¿Qué demonios va a decirle?

Dick quiere llorar, sus brazos se estiran y abraza a su pequeño Alfa en busca de consuelo, Damián le acaricia la cabeza, su aroma le tranquiliza.

-Todo estará bien-le susurra Damián, se inclina hacia él y cálidamente besa su frente.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce se mantiene en silencio después de escuchar el relato.

El lugar donde se reúnen es su guarida secreta, un cuarto de hotel, el lugar huele a omega en celo ligeramente, Dick ha tomado sus supresores pero estos tardaran en hacer efecto, la única razón por la cual no está afectando a Bruce es porque ha sido reclamado por su hijo.

-Fue un error por mi parte mandarlos a patrullar juntos- concluye, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, aquello es un error terrible.

-Lo lamento Bruce-le dice Dick con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se siente avergonzado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. –Yo soy el adulto y tu confiaste en mí, debí llevar mis supresores, comprometí la misión, lo siento tanto – dice sin poder dejar de llorar.

-No puedes impedir tener celos Dick, no es tu culpa ser omega- le dice Bruce, su voz es calmada, como si le hablara a un niño y no a un veinteañero.

Dick llora quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y limpiándose la nariz, es un desastre, un manojo de nervios y emociones, a su lado Damián esta serio y callado, comparte una mirada con su padre y luego baja los ojos al suelo.

-Ustedes dos han vivido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, regresemos a Gótica- les dice el mayor, Damián lo mira antes de retirarse parece como si después de la noticia hubiera envejecido veinte años.

Cuando les deja solos Dick aún tiene las pestañas húmedas pero ha dejado de llorar.

-No has dicho nada, ¿Tu qué piensas?- le pregunta Dick con la voz afectada.

Damián no responde al momento se pone de pie y cierra las maletas para llevárselas a donde su padre los espera.

-No hay mucho que pensar, ahora eres mi omega y yo tu alfa, no estoy disconforme, pero lamento que tu estés atascado conmigo- le dice Damián con tristeza en su voz, sus ojos no miran al otro, van a las pastillas en el buró, Dick ya ha tomado el abortivo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce los deja en la mansión, la Liga de la Justicia ha llamado de último momento y él tiene que presentarse en la Atalaya, solo esta Alfred, los demás se mantienen trabajando en el patrullaje.

Dick agradece el silencio y calma que antecede a la tormenta, Jason y Tim aún no saben nada de lo que ha pasado, pero no tiene ganas de enfrentarlos, ha tenido suficiente por hoy con Bruce.

-¿Terminaron su misión?- les pregunta Alfred recibiéndolos.

-Algunos inconvenientes, cuando lleguen todos te pondremos al tanto-dice Damián antes de que Dick pueda responder

-Ha sido una misión difícil Pennyworth, ¿podrías llevarnos comida a la habitación?, bajaré los platos y los lavaré- promete el menor y el anciano acepta su petición dejándolos solos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Dick se arroja a la cama preocupándose solo de quitarse los zapatos, el celo interrumpido por los medicamentos le ha provocado dolor de cabeza, está cansado física y mentalmente, quiere dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Damián apaga la luz, dejando solo la lámpara encendida y camina por la habitación guardando las cosas de su maleta, Dick lo escucha recibir los aperitivos de Alfred para después sentir el peso de su cuerpo del otro lado de la cama.

El pequeño nunca ha tenido un cuarto propio, desde su llegada ha compartido habitación con Dick, por un momento el mayor desea tener privacidad y que ambos se encuentren en cuartos diferentes, pero aquello es una estupidez, más ahora que están unidos.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Dick se da cuenta que se siente nervioso en la compañía ajena, su corazón no deja de latir y quiere culpar al celo remanente por ello, da la espalda a Damián ajeno a su costumbre de abrazarlo a su pecho, él siempre ha sido del tipo que abraza al dormir.

Avergonzado se lleva la mano al cuello, todo es culpa de la marca, lo hace comportarse como un idiota.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunta suave Damián incorporándose en la cama.

-No, sigo dándole vueltas a todo- le susurra Dick en la oscuridad, tan honesto como siempre lo ha sido.

Damián estira su mano y dibuja suaves círculos en su espalda, sus dedos masajean suavemente su cuello para relajarlo, Dick debería rechazar el contacto, ponerse nervioso y quitarse, pero en cambio se inclina a su mano, se voltea y Damián está ahí, sus dedos le peinan el cabello y el mayor puede respirar su aroma Alfa y embriagarse con él.

Sin darse cuenta se relaja lo suficiente para quedarse dormido, cuando despierta Damián no está con él, el reloj le dice que ha dormido doce horas seguidas.

Tras quedarse en su cama un momento más, decide que no puede ocultarse en su habitación para siempre, tras una ducha y un cambio de ropa limpia baja a reunirse con el resto.

La manada se compone por Bruce, como su líder, Alfred y Jason como los Alfas al segundo mando y Tim el beta del equipo.

Dick es el único omega, siempre sensual, carismático y hablador.

Damián es la última pieza de su familia, el pequeño hijo de Bruce concebido por Thalía.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la plática de Jason y Tim, hablan de su última misión, aquella que ellos tuvieron que abandonar.

Damián habla con su padre y teclea en la baticomputadora, inmersos en la poca información que han rescatado de la Liga del Mal.

-Joven Richard, al fin se nos une, ¿desea un té? - le pregunta el mayordomo al verlo ingresar a la Baticueva.

-Gracias Alfred- musita con una sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos viajan a Damián quien le da una mirada de reojo antes de continuar con su tecleo.

Jason le mira con una ceja alzada analizando su comportamiento inusual, Dick rehúye sus ojos sentándose a tomar el té que Alfred le sirve.

-Te hemos estado esperando todo el día Dick, ¿has dormido bien tu siesta de belleza? - le pregunta Jason tratando de hacerlo enojar y ver si puede animarlo un poco.

-Pudieron irme a despertar- refuta el mayor bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su taza.

-Damián nos lo impidió-le dice Tim hojeando su libro. -Se lo tiene bastante creído desde que se presentó como Alfa - dice con desdén.

-Perdiste la apuesta Timbo- dice Jason riéndose - Era imposible que fuera Omega- Tim bufa exasperado con las risas de Jay golpeándole con un cojín.

Dick no aparta la mirada de su bebida, pero nota de reojo que Bruce y Damián han terminado de trabajar ambos llevan sus sillas a donde están los demás, el momento de la confrontación ha llegado.

Bruce se aclara la garganta y comienza.

-Bien equipo, después de la asignación de misiones para capturar a la Liga del Mal, se habrán dado cuenta que la información que debían recolectar Dick y Damián no fue proporcionada. Su misión fue comprometida y tuvieron que huir para no arriesgar su integridad -

Bruce hizo una pausa y miro a Dick y Damián - Sin embargo, la razón detrás de su huida fue que Dick entró en celo durante la misión provocando la presentación de Damián como Alfa, que terminó en la unión de ambos -

-Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma-dijo Tim demasiado impresionado mirando de Dick a Damián con la boca abierta.

Jason se comenzó a reír tapándose sujetándose el estómago de tanto dolor - Siento que esto de alguna manera no me sorprende - dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Los amos juntos? - dijo Alfred escandalizado.

-Dick y Damián ahora están vinculados, las cosas son extrañas para ellos ahora, no las hagamos más difíciles- les dijo Bruce.

-Una cosa más, esto es asunto de Damián y Dick no filtren la informan entre sus amigos-les advirtió Bruce dando la reunión por terminada.

De camino a sus habitaciones Jason le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Dick y ambos se alejaron para ir a caminar al jardín, alejándose del resto.

-Te dije que le gustabas- le dijo Jason arrojando una piedra al lago artificial del jardín.

Dick bufó de fastidió –No estoy de humor para bromas- le dijo relajándose mirando a Jason jugar.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le pregunto el menor.

-No sé, aunque si he de decirte algo estar vinculado con alguien no parece ser muy diferente a no estarlo- le dijo acariciando su cuello donde su marca se encontraba.

-Eso es porque no has tenido privación de tu Alfa, él se encuentra contigo y mientras eso pase el vínculo se seguirá alimentando invisible para ambos- le informó.

Dick se preguntó cómo se sentiría si tenía que apartarse de Damián, si todos los síntomas de un omega en estrés recaerían en él por la abstinencia de las feromonas de su alfa.

-Ahora que estas con Damián, ¿vas a terminar con tu amante?- le cuestionó interesado, sentándose con él, al llevarse apenas un par de años, la relación de hermanos entre Jason y Dick siempre había sido estrecha, sin otros parientes vivos, su vínculo familiar de manada era fuerte.

-No había pensado en él- le dijo Dick de sopetón abriendo los ojos como platos haciendo reír a Jason.

-Definitivamente la marca te cambió, buena suerte Dick-le dijo su hermano menor, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de levantarse y tenderle una mano a Dick para regresar a la mansión.


	5. Chapter 5

Una especie de ronroneo mimoso se escapa de su boca rehusándose a despertar y abandonar la calidez y suavidad que le envuelve.

Hay unos brazos estrechándole la cintura, el aroma que llega hasta su nariz es tan delicioso que quiere enterrar su cara e inhalarlo profundamente, hay una pequeña y cálida presión contra una de sus piernas dándole ligeros toquecitos, que es lo que finalmente le hace abrir los ojos.

Su cabeza descansa sobre la de Damián quien aún sigue dormido pacíficamente contra su pecho, sus brazos y piernas están entrelazados, y aquello que siente contra una de sus piernas es indudablemente una erección matutina de su nuevo y flamante Alfa.

Dick esta tan anonadado que no sabe qué hacer, durante todo el tiempo que ha compartido la cama con Damián nunca había sucedido algo como aquello, el pequeño solo era un niño, pero el miembro cálido y firme contra su pierna que punza suavemente le dice que eso es cosa del pasado y que ahora se enfrenta a un adolescente en todo su esplendor.

Para su horror Damián abre los ojos, y bosteza despabilándose, hay un momento incomodo de silencio donde Dick se separa dando un poco de espacio entre ellos.

-¡Vaya forma de dar los buenos días!- dice su boca que al parecer no está conectada con su cerebro.

Damián tiene la decencia de avergonzarse y Dick le imita, golpeándose mentalmente porque no sabe callarse.

-Bueno es normal, eres un adolescente y acabas de presentarte como Alfa, todo tu cuerpo está cambiando, crecerás de todos lados - le dice en una perorata, porque cuando Richard Grayson está nervioso simplemente no puede dejar de hablar – Las erecciones por la mañana son normales, síntoma de buena salud- le dice asintiendo vigorosamente para restarle pena al asunto.

Damián asiente a sus palabras, Dick piensa que aquello será suficiente para terminar con ese incomodo asunto, hasta que sus ojos ruedan por la sabana donde puede ver la casa de campaña.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vas al baño y te haces cargo?- le sugiere.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- le pregunta mirándole fijamente, Dick piensa que está bromeando con él, pero los ojos de Damián son serios al respecto – La única vez que tuve una erección se quitó con sexo- le dice el menor sin vergüenza, apenas lleva un par de días siendo un Alfa, aquellas cosas nunca le habían ocurrido.

Hay una gran vació en la educación de Damián, Thalía solo se enfocó en volverlo un arma mortal, pero no tiene idea de cómo relacionarse afectiva y socialmente, Bruce y su manada, han cambiado eso conforme el tiempo ha pasado, pero Dick se da cuenta que Damián entiende el sexo únicamente como reproducción y no como un medio de satisfacer deseos carnales.

-Puedes masturbarte y cuando lo hagas tendrás una eyaculación todo regresará a la normalidad- le dice Dick, quien súbitamente tiene la garganta seca, no quiere involucrarse más en cosas sexuales que impliquen a Damián, la última vez aquello le ganó una marca, la plática lo hace sentir incómodo y si es sincero consigo mismo ligeramente caliente.

-¿Solo tengo que tocarlo?-le pregunta Damián y Dick puede ver en cámara lenta la mano del menor adentrarse en las sabanas.

Cuando Damián comienza a acariciarse, Dick se queda callado de golpe demasiado impresionado, el menor se está masturbando a su lado, a menos de treinta centímetros de él, si levanta la sabana podrá verlo.

Dick se da cuenta que su cuerpo reacciona cuando comienza a humedecerse, y su propio miembro parece querer unirse a la acción.

Aquella es una brecha que no pensó que iba a romper tan rápido, pero Dick nunca ha sido casto, le gusta el sexo y todo lo que implica el placer.

-Tienes que apretarlo con tu mano, descubrir el glande y subir y bajar-le explica, y Damián parece ser un excelente alumno porque se muerde el labio y sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, sus ojos verdes se oscurecen pero sobre todo emana esa deliciosa fragancia que hace que todos los sentidos de Dick se pongan en alerta.

-Añádele velocidad- le dice suave Dick instruyéndolo, su cabeza se acuesta junto a la de Damián y se miran mientras el menor dobla las rodillas y su mano agita las sabanas, hay un gemido de placer en la boca del menor cuando llega al orgasmo.

Damián jadea relajando su cuerpo y Dick piensa que tendrán que cambiar las sabanas.

-Richard, ¿Cómo se quita el nudo?- le pregunta el menor, Dick no responde, se levanta de la cama y camina al baño de su cuarto porque ahora es él, quien necesita una ducha muy fría.

Cuando Dick sale, Damián ya no esta y las sabanas tampoco, tiene un segundo para relajarse mientras se viste.

Su celular suena y el mensaje que aparece de un número no registrado le informa que su amante quiere encontrarse con él esa noche.

Dick duda pero al final presiona enviar confirmando su asistencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión, ya lo esperaban.

El hombre que le abrió la puerta, tenía la edad para ser su padre, su aroma Alfa masculino y sexual, llenaba los rincones de la estancia, y sus brazos se cernieron a su figura acariciando su espalda bajando hasta jalarlo por el trasero, para pegarlo a su cuerpo y besarle la boca a modo de saludo.

Slade Wilson, comenzó a ser su amante desde los catorce años cuando se volvió líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, han sido recurrentes desde entonces pero nunca exclusivos.

El mercenario tiene una doble moral dudosa, es inteligente y hábil, un fantástico Alfa en la cama que cumple todas las secretas fantasías que el Omega pueda imaginar. A Dick siempre le ha costado no meterse en problemas, y él es un peligro andante. Han hecho una extraña amistad que se complementa con sexo, con él puede hablar de cosas que con otras personas no puede, algunas veces lo ve un poco como un mentor malvado, un opuesto a Bruce.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un trago?- le pregunta mientras se adentran a su guarida, la música que suena en el lugar es un jazz tranquilo, Slade no suele estar mucho en la ciudad, pero siempre reserva una noche o dos para él.

-Solo una copa- menciona Dick paseándose por el lugar, lleva su uniforme de Nightwing, ha salido con la excusa de patrullar –No me puedo quedar mucho- le informa sentándose en el sillón de siempre.

-¿Tienes que patrullar bluebird?- le pregunta sirviéndole vino y tendiéndole la copa.

Dick niega, y gira suavemente el líquido dándole un sorbo. –No es el trabajo esta vez- le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado – Las cosas se han complicado un poco-

Slade se sienta a su lado y le anima a hablar acariciando suavemente su cabello, el Omega se relaja ante sus mimos contándole la historia omitiendo algunos detalles.

-¿Te han marcado?- pregunta asombrado.

Dick asiente y para comprobarlo baja el cierre de su traje un poco, dejando que la teja ajustada se deslice por su piel.

Los dedos avaros de Slade le acarician la piel, su toque es cálido y áspero por el trabajo manual, recorre su cuello hasta llegar a su objetivo, ahí sobre la glándula Omega, un par de afilados colmillos se encuentran marcados en forma de herida, no pasarán muchos días para que se vuelva una cicatriz.

-No luzcas tan desanimado, ¿no vas a felicitarme por mi unión?- le pregunta con buen humor, dando un nuevo trago a su copa –Aunque si te soy sincero nadie me ha felicitado- le dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Felicidades- dijo sarcástico alzando su copa dando un trago amargo -¿Y quién ha sido?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Dick río juguetón y le guiñó un ojo -Es un secreto- dijo con un dedo sobre sus seductores labios.

Molestó por la noticia y su actitud, le tomó de las caderas y le sentó sobre sus piernas, con la mano le pegó una nalgada. –No juegues conmigo Richard, cuéntame toda la verdad- le dijo sobando del golpe, deslizando el cierre de su traje deseando quitárselo.

-Nunca adivinarías – le dijo dando un trago final a su copa lamiéndose los labios –Mi Alfa es el pequeño hijo de Bruce- le susurró al oído.

Slade se detuvo ante la impresión mirándole con asombro.

-Sí, esa es la expresión que todos han puesto-le dijo levantándose de su regazo para dejar la copa y comenzar a subir la cremallera de su traje.

-¿Damián Al Ghul?, ¿No tiene como diez años?- le preguntó soltando una carcajada -¿Eso es un Alfa?, me sorprende que pudiera incluso marcarte, vaya Dick, parece que tenemos más cosas en común-le dijo

-Me gusta más pensar que es un Wayne a un Al Ghul y además está por cumplir los catorce años, ¿no tenía yo esa edad cuando tú y yo lo hicimos? –le dijo a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Slade río –Thalía querrá tu cabeza cuando se entere-le dijo buscando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.

-Nadie debe saberlo-le advirtió –Es demasiado reciente y ocurrió sin que ambos lo planeáramos –le dijo.

-Aun así, nunca lo hubiera pensado, realmente creí que te decidirías por Kid Flash – comentó soltando el humo lentamente.

-Aunque Damián siempre te tuvo en alta estima, es tu Robin así que confía plenamente en ti, resumiendo, tu Alfa es un perfecto asesino, inteligente, dueño de una gran fortuna, además de tener otras cualidades, un par de ojos verdes, un cuerpo que apenas esta creciendo y una actitud rebelde para domar- dijo fumando lentamente.

Dick le miró con una ceja alzada, conocía perfectamente a Slade, y sus gustos "especiales".

-Aléjate de Damián-le dijo y un bufido emergió de su garganta

Slade se río -¿Quién lo diría? Que serías del tipo celoso y posesivo, si siempre has valorado más el sexo libre –objetó con una sonrisa de medio lado –Apenas iba a proponerte traerlo y enseñarle todo lo que debe de saber para complacerte-

Dick le arrojó la copa pero el mercenario fácilmente la interceptó, la sonrisa ya no adornaba el rostro de ninguno de los dos, el Omega se sentía tenso, simplemente imaginar a Damián en brazos de Slade le hacía hervir la sangre, de pronto el aroma del mercenario le parecía insoportable, quería enjugarse la boca y tallarse la piel.

-Me marchó- dijo de pronto colocándose el antifaz, caminando a la salida. –Venir aquí fue un error-

-Dick, no te vayas, solo fue una broma, no es para enojarse tanto, ¿ok?- le dijo Slade poniéndose de pie siguiéndolo.

El Omega tomó el pomo de la puerta girándose a verlo –De cualquier forma solo vine a decirte adiós, no quería que te llegaran rumores de que te cambie por alguien más joven y vital, pero bueno, supongo que al final eso pasó-dijo con una sonrisita coqueta, antes de abrir la puerta y estamparla para marcharse de ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

Damián pudo ver la figura de Dick salir de la casa, parecía molesto, el Omega se apresuró a subir a su motocicleta y arrancó para marcharse.

Observó su recorrido hasta perderse en el laberinto de calles enfilándose de regreso a la mansión, sin embargo el no volvió sobre sus pasos, en cambio tomó su comunicador y llamó a la única persona que podría darle un consejo.

-¿Terminaste de patrullar?... ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- le preguntó con la voz ronca por los sentimientos atorados en la garganta, del otro lado hubo un silencio, antes de darle la afirmativa y el lugar de reunión.

.

.

.

Sentado en el borde de un edificio, Jason palmeó el lugar a su lado como saludo, sin voltear a verlo.

El menor se sentó, estaban tan cerca que podía oler el aroma masculino a Alfa de Jason, su cercanía le reconfortó y en silencio ambos miraron las luces de los carros y los edificios, Gótica era una ciudad que nunca descansaba.

-Toma- le dijo el Alfa mayor y le entregó una cajita feliz, con papas y hamburguesa.

-Ya no soy un niño-refutó frunciendo el ceño, abriendo la caja, incluso contenía un pequeño carrito de juguete.

Jason tomó la suya dándole una mordida –A estas horas de la madrugada es lo único que venden, deberías estar agradecido y comer –le dijo mirándole. – Que ahora seas un Alfa no cambia mucho las cosas, sigues siendo un mocoso- comentó.

Después de decirlo se arrepintió de ello, por las mejillas de Damián lagrimas comenzaron a correr mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a su hamburguesa, forzándose a comer pese a los temblores del llanto.

-Hey... calma, no llores, ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó nervioso, sin saber si debía tocarlo o no, Damián no le contestaba, y mantenía la vista fija en su hamburguesa comiendo pese a que las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos.

El mayor nunca lo había visto llorar y odiaba ser él quien tuviera que lidiar con aquello porque era incapaz de consolar a nadie, no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido que desencadenara el llanto en el menor –oye, Damián ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó y torpemente le sobó la espalda.

-¡Odio esto! -dijo de pronto asustando a Jason quien retiró su mano de inmediato - quiero crecer rápido y dejar de ser un niño para todos –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No funciona de esa manera- le dijo Jason aliviado al ver que las lágrimas se habían detenido. –No sé para qué quieres crecer rápido, es una trampa, lo único que se espera de ti es que consigas un trabajo y ganes dinero para mantener una familia- arguyó restándole importancia.

-¿Crees que algún día Dick me corresponderá? ¿O crees que después de todo es imposible? – le preguntó Damián mirándole, Jason odio un poco al Omega por ignorar sus palabras y ponerlo en aquella posición, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, quizás nada de aquello estaría pasando.

-No lo sé, las emociones de los demás no dependen de uno, solo puedes hacer lo mejor que puedas y esperar, por eso crecer es tan decepcionante, te das cuenta que nada funciona como uno desea - le dijo.

Damián le escucho asintiendo a sus palabras, el no podía decidir las emociones de Dick, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos y esperaría por su repuesta cualquiera que fuera.

-Es tarde, será mejor que regresemos a la mansión - le dijo Jason poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por Damián quien recogió su cajita feliz guardando el pequeño auto en su bolsillo.

*. - *. - *. -

-Bienvenido, ¿listo para dormir? - le pregunto Dick cuando regresó, le esperaba en la cama vestido con su pijama de seda y un albornoz, su cabello aún húmedo de una ducha reciente.

-No debiste esperarme despierto-le dijo Damián caminando al closet desvistiendose hasta quedar en ropa interior y ponerse el pijama.

-Está bien, quise hacerlo-le dijo el Omega con una sonrisa sin dejar de observarlo - ¿Saliste a patrullar con Jason? ¿Qué tal te fue? - le preguntó platicador como siempre.

-Me fue bien descubrí algunas cosas-le dijo escueto - Además Jason podría no ser tan inútil como pensé, algunas veces incluso logra tener una conversación decente de Alfa a Alfa-comentó haciendo reír a Dick.

-Mi conversacion con él me hizo pensar que debería tener una habitación propia, después de todo que estemos vinculados no significa que debamos dormir juntos, así será más fácil para ti escaparte por las noches- le dijo cruzandose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Dick sintió la sonrisa caer de su rostro a las palabras del menor, de alguna forma Damián sabía de su encuentro con Slade, el Alfa no parecía triste ni enojado, sino práctico.

-¿Me seguiste?-le preguntó serio aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Damián no respondió, en su lugar se acercó a él y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla, quitando un mechón de su cabello colocándolo tras su oreja, la acción sorprendió a Dick quien no hizo amago por quitarse del contacto.

El joven Alfa respiró profundo el aroma a Omega que llenaba la habitación, ya llevaban bastante durmiendo juntos así que conocía los hábitos nocturnos de Dick.

El omega siempre había tenido amantes, y era cuidadoso con ellos nunca les dejaba marcarlo, sin mordidas ni moretones, no dejaba que le impregnaran su aroma. Damián siempre sabía cuando regresaba de estar con alguien más, por su cabello húmedo impregnando del perfume de su champú y jabón, signo inequívoco del empeño por borrar cualquier rastro sobre él.

-Mañana me llevare mis cosas- le dijo retirando su mano, dejando extrañado a Dick.

-¿Estas enojado? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? - le preguntó con tristeza, desacostumbrado al rechazo del menor.

Los ojos verdes de Damián le miraron y Dick los pudo ver oscurecer - No es eso-murmuró reduciendo el espacio entre ellos - Eres cruel, quieres tenerlo todo y no arriesgar nada, que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros, para ti es fácil y no te importa, porque tu no me ves como un Alfa, sigues pensando que soy un niño y que mis deseos son meros caprichos, pero lo cierto es que me afecta tu aroma, me nubla los sentidos y me hace pensar en cosas que no tienen relación con dormir, si permanezco aquí no seguiré imperturbable-le advirtió.

Dick se sonrojó por sus palabras, la voz del Alfa le hacia estremecer por su intensidad, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Descansa Richard-susurró Damián como despedida.

-No te vayas... - le pidió Dick sujetandolo suavemente por el pijama.

Se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada y los brazos de Dick le tomaron aferrándose a él, apretandolo a su cuerpo arrastrandolo con él a la cama, llenándose de su aroma y calidez, Damián le acarició quitándole el albornoz y Dick apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad se besaron, suavemente y con paciencia, sus labios se acariciaron conociéndose aprendiendo del otro.

Damián queria borrar cualquier rastro ajeno, llenar con su aroma a Dick de tal forma que siempre le llevara grabado en la piel, dentro de él donde ningún otro pudiera remplazarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Dick despertó Damián no estaba, su lado en la cama estaba frío y no había notas para él que explicaran a dónde había ido.

Sus cosas se mantenían en su habitación, lo cual significaba que al menos por el momento, había desistido de obtener su propia alcoba.

Suspiró pensando en su conversación anterior y en la forma en que le había suplicado que no se fuera, los besos que habían compartido, se había sentido tan bien envuelto por él, rodeado por su aroma y calor. Avergonzado negó a sus pensamientos, algunas veces no se reconocía asimismo, ¿aquel comportamiento tan vergonzoso era producto de las hormonas? ¿O era realmente él?, algunas veces no podía diferenciarlo.

Azorado bajó para encontrarse con su manada tomando el desayuno, todos en sus lugares a excepción de su Alfa.

-¿Dónde está Damián?- preguntó tomando asiento mientras Alfred le colocaba su desayuno.

Tim se río sobre su taza de café, como si estuviera esperando la pregunta y la encontrara muy graciosa.

-¿No sabes dónde está tu Alfa?-le pregunto Jason sarcástico. Dick le miró extrañado por aquella actitud, hasta que recordó que tanto él como Damián habían tenido alguna clase de conversación entre Alfas, ¿Ahora lo veía como el culpable de todo?

Bruce miró a los presentes haciéndolos callar, el mismo se veía pensativo y preocupado. –Damián decidió ir a trabajar a Empresas Wayne- le anunció a Dick.

-El amo Damián se levantó temprano y se fue-le dijo el mayordomo.

-¿Por qué Damián haría algo como eso?- les preguntó extrañado.

-Jason le dijo que lo que se esperaba de los Alfas es trabajar para ganar dinero y mantener a su familia, suponemos que lo tomó literalmente y ahora es el pequeño jefe de Lucius Fox- Tim se río sin poder contenerse, agarrándose la barriga, mientras Dick no salía de su estupor.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?- les preguntó alzando la voz escandalizado por aquello.

Tim no podía dejar de reírse, encontraba aquello hilarante –Casi puedo imaginarlo vestido de traje revisando papeles en la gran silla de Bruce- dijo jadeando de la risa.

-Bruce ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?- le reprochó Dick al líder de su manada.

-Damián está tratando de ser responsable, lo dejaré intentarlo, de cualquier forma Lucius está en contacto conmigo para cualquier inconveniente- le dijo restándole importancia, terminando su desayuno para ponerse de pie.

Dick inconforme le siguió dejando atrás los reproches de Jason y las burlas de Tim.

-¿No estas siendo demasiado permisivo con él?- le preguntó Dick cortándole el paso.

Bruce le miró fijamente, sus ojos de un azul oscuro le analizaron antes de suspirar –Dick toma asiento, hablemos- le pidió.

-Damián no es un adolescente normal, tu más que nadie lo sabe, su incapacidad de comprender el mundo que lo rodea, hay meros convencionalismos sociales que no comprende, porque vivió con el único objetivo de ser un arma-

Dick asintió a sus palabras, comprendía lo dicho por Bruce, llevaba casi un año en compañía del menor, él se había ganado su confianza lentamente, aprendiendo a quererlo con su arrogancia e ingenuidad.

-No podemos cambiar las cosas de su pasado, pero si podemos ayudarlo, es un adolescente ahora, la manera en que sea educado le formará como un adulto, desgraciadamente ahora se siente presionado por el vínculo, ni siquiera yo que tengo más de cuarenta años he querido morder a un omega, no quiero imaginar la carga que representa para alguien que no tiene ni los catorce años-

-Lamento ser el culpable de esto-le dijo Dick apretando los puños con la cabeza gacha.

La palma de Bruce le acarició la cabeza gentil –No podría imaginar un mejor Omega para Damián, he visto los cambios que tu compañía efectuaron en él y sé que te preocupas por él como él de ti, van a tener que crecer juntos-le dijo peinando el cabello de Dick antes de levantarse.

-Ahora debo de irme, y verificar que Damián no nos lleve a la banca rota-le dijo haciendo sonreír a Dick antes de marcharse.

*-.*-.*-.

Cuando Damián regreso Dick le esperaba en puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?- le preguntó mirándole, Tim estaba equivocado, Damián en traje lucia como un pequeño clon de Bruce, a excepción del color de ojos.

\- Lucius piensa que cuando cumpla 18 podría dirigir la compañía sin problemas-le comentó mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. –No tengo problemas con las actividades, pero soy demasiado joven para que incluso la secretaria me tome en cuenta, menos aún los inversionistas o el personal de planta, Lucius dirigió todas las reuniones importantes- le dijo con cierta decepción, no importa que pudiera hacer el trabajo, su edad seguiría siendo un problema.

Dick pensó que aquello era impresionante, Damián tenía los conocimientos suficientes para dirigir una multinacional, era tan inteligente como Tim, quien también había destacado en el manejo de la empresa, el mismo había dirigido Empresas Wayne un corto tiempo, pero la vida de empresario no era lo suyo.

-Como sea me han despedido- le dijo con un suspiro sacando su cheque de liquidación entregándoselo a Dick. –Quiero que tu tengas este dinero, como prueba de que mis intenciones son serias- le dijo mirándole con fijeza.

Dick se sonrojó a sus palabras y sin poder evitarlo le envolvió en sus brazos. –Usaré este dinero para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, será una gran celebración-le aseguró mirándole fijamente, Damián se había esforzado tanto por él, estaba trabajando tanto en crecer que le oprimía el corazón -No tienes que forzarte, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, iremos paso a paso, yo también soy inexperto en esto, pero sé que de alguna forma podremos hacerlo-le dijo.

Damián asintió rodeándole con sus brazos, refugiándose en el pecho de Dick, sus aromas mezclados y su calor le llenaba de una felicidad que nunca había experimentado. Los libros de biología afirmaban que el vínculo Alfa/Omega tenía una conexión física y bioquímica, aumentando el nivel de endorfinas provocando esa felicidad adictiva que se reforzaba con las continuas mordidas y el sexo. Damián sabía todo eso y se preguntó si la mordida era lo único que mantenía a Dick a su lado, si de otra forma, le hubiera elegido a él.

No lo sabía pero dentro de él tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Tu organizaste todo esto?-le preguntó Damián mirando a la multitud que se conglomeraba en el jardín de la mansión.

Los bocadillos atestaban las mesas, había una fuente de chocolate con variedad de dulces a su alrededor y un gran pastel de tres pisos rematado por globos lleno de múltiples decoraciones anunciando el cumpleaños número catorce del joven Alfa.

Los invitados platicaban entre sí, riendo y comiendo, en mesas y sillones de mimbre bajo grandes sombrillas, la alberca estaba disponible y algunos ya se encontraban dentro de ella disfrutando del sol y el agua fresca.

-Si de algo puedo enorgullecerme es de hacer buenas fiestas- le dijo Dick con buen humor–Espero que disfrutes mucho-

-Disfrutar de las cosas no es mi especialidad Richard, pero intentaré hacerlo por ti-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirando la alberca donde los miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes jugaban en el agua, Chico Bestia acababa de convertirse en un tiburón y el juego consistía en no dejarse atrapar por él, todos tarareaban alguna extraña melodía que Damián no conocía y que parecía ser parte del juego.

Dick le animó a ir e integrarse con el resto, el mayor parecía estar ocupado supervisando cada detalle de la fiesta. Damián siguió con los ojos la figura de su Omega, mirándole platicar con Bárbara, Dick llevaba una camisa cerrada hasta el último botón escondiendo la cicatriz de su cuello, por el momento no se anunciaría su unión, no habían platicado de cuando lo harían, pero Damián suponía que un secreto como ese no permanecería oculto por mucho tiempo.

No pudo meditar más en ello, porque su atención fue desviada por Jon, quien flotaba detrás de él, siguiendo la mirada de Damián.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó al oído asustando al Alfa.

-¡Deja de flotar detrás de la gente!-le reprendió, Jon no había hecho ningún ruido al acercarse a él, el niño le sonreía despreocupado vestido con su traje de baño aun goteando agua de haber entrado a la alberca.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo con una sonrisa inmensa abriendo sus brazos para rodearlo y darle un gran abrazo, apretándolo fuerte contra su delgado pecho.

-Vas a romperme un hueso - le gruñó sintiendo sus pies de puntillas porque Jon se mantenía flotando.

-Mi papá me dijo que por fin tienes una casta-le dijo con envidia –Ahora soy el único que continua siendo un cachorro, quiero crecer rápido y volverme un Alfa como tú-le confesó al oído.

Damián suspiró ante lo infantil de su comentario, y pensó que de esa manera debían de verlo los demás, su mano se alzó y le acarició su cabeza –No soy un buen ejemplo de Alfa, seguramente tú serás mejor- le susurró soltándose de su agarre.

Jon le miró confundido, sin comprender porque lucía triste, quiso ir tras él, pero en el tiempo que conocía a Damián, sabía que no querría que lo persiguiera y lo forzara a hablar.

Damián recorrió el lugar buscando un sitio tranquilo, se sentía fuera de su ambiente en una fiesta tan concurrida, observó los rostros de los presentes, su padre y algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se mantenían apartados de los más jóvenes en una mesa bajo una gran sombrilla, platicando y comiendo, los miembros de tres generaciones de los Jóvenes Titanes se encontraban en la fiesta, los conocía a todos, sabía sus expedientes completos, pero no sentía una conexión especial con ellos.

Las fiestas de cumpleaños estaban diseñadas para invitar a tus amigos, Damián se preguntó si tendría alguno.

-¿Te estas ocultando?- le preguntó la voz apática de Rachel, llevaba en la mano un vaso con refresco y le daba pequeños tragos.

Damián observó que la chica llevaba un traje de baño negro, que no distaba demasiado de su ropa usual de combate.

-Sí, pero no sirvió de nada si me encontraste tan rápido-le dijo haciendo sonreír a la otra.

Ambos tomaron asiento bajo uno de los árboles de la mansión permaneciendo en un cómodo silencio, observando a los demás interactuar, Rachel le agradaba, tenía las palabras justas, era observadora e inteligente. No sentía la necesidad de llenar los espacios con su voz.

Suspiró y un aroma llamó su atención, en los últimos días su sentido del olfato se estaba agudizando, como signo característico de su casta, entonces se dio cuenta que el aroma emanaba de Raven, la chica tenía un agresivo aroma a Alfa.

-¿Me estas olfateando?-le preguntó directa con una ceja alzada haciendo sonrojar a Damián que desvió la mirada sin negar, Rachel se río -No tienes por qué avergonzarte, supongo que todos lo hacemos, cosas de Alfas- le dijo sonriéndole en camaradería.

-No me acostumbro a ser un Alfa, todo es nuevo y extraño- le dijo, sincerándose, sintiendo la suficiente confianza para exponerle sus dudas, Raven era mayor que él y lo sabía, pertenecía a la primera generación de los Jóvenes Titanes, por lo cual su edad rondaría la de Dick, solo tenía esa apariencia atemporal por sus poderes demoníacos, pero aun así, sentía que ella no se burlaría de él. -Todos huelen distinto, como una marca personal, es extraño-le dijo bajo.

-Después podrás incluso identificar a algunas personas por el olor, solo te estas acostumbrando, yo no podía sentirme cómoda con los colmillos cuando comenzaron a salirme, me mordí a mí misma un par de veces- le aseguró la chica mitad demonio –Eres hábil y ahora que eres un Alfa no tendrás problemas en lograrlo- le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Damián asintió relajándose en su compañía, por ello no fue consiente hasta muy tarde de la presencia de Jason, quien sin esfuerzo lo sujeto alzándolo del piso.

-Estas demasiado seco para ser una albercada- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Es hora de que el cumpleañero anime la fiesta, ¡Roy!, ayúdame- le dijo a su novio pelirrojo, el Omega tomó uno de los pies de Damián, luchando contra la fuerza del menor que lanzaba patadas y mordidas rabioso.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Van a aventar a Damián al agua!- Víctor llamó al resto de sus amigos y pronto una multitud se congregó pidiendo a coro que lo lanzarán.

Jason contó hasta tres y Damián fue arrojado por los aires hasta caer a la alberca salpicando con fuerza.

Cuando emergió tenía el cabello sobre los ojos, buscó a Jason con la mirada pero el Alfa ya se había ido para jugar voleibol con Wally y Garth.

-Fue como ver caer un gato al agua-le dijo Tim burlón, el Beta se encontraba sentado en los hombros de Kon, mirándole con burla desde las alturas. Estaba jugando a tirar al oponente contrario de su montura y hasta ese momento el dúo estaba invicto.

-Cierra la boca Drake- le gruñó Damián enojado, su peinado estaba desecho y su ropa empapada hasta los zapatos.

-¿Quieres que nos unamos para vencerlos?-le preguntó Garfield, el Omega avanzó hasta el flotando en el agua con la forma de un pato, antes de hacer una transformación a un pulpo –Seré el Kraken-le dijo asomando un par de tentáculos verdes a modo de amenaza.

-Un pulpo no es de utilidad, necesitamos ser más altos y fuertes –le dijo mirando a Kon, el adolescente de diecisiete años tenía el cuerpo de un adulto. Aquello debía ser obra de sus genes kriptonianos y alfas combinados.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- le preguntó Chico Bestia cambiando a un delfín haciéndolo sentar en su grupa llevándolo a enfrentar a los novios.

Tim sonrió al desafió y comenzaron a intentar tirarse uno al otro, la ropa mojada le impedía el movimiento y Tim parecía aprovecharse de la altura de Kon para ejercer presión sobre su oponente.

-No vas a ganarnos-le dijo Damián quien tomó la mano del Beta, y con una llave de lucha, le dobló el brazo para tirarlo de su montura.

Tim emergió quitándose el agua de los ojos -¡Eso es trampa!- le reclamó malhumorado.

-Tienes que aprender de la derrota Drake- le dijo Damián con satisfacción.

-¡Ganamos!-le dijo Chico Bestia abrazándolo. El omega apenas era un poco más alto que él, animado trepó a los hombros de Damián como un mono. –Ahora tenemos que defender nuestro reinado-le dijo sosteniéndose de la cabeza del otro, que intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Sin mucha paciencia, se sumergió separándose de él para salir de la alberca. La ropa húmeda le pesaba, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines seguido de la camisa y los pantalones, dejándolos secar al sol en un camastro quedando en el traje de baño que llevaba debajo.

-Estúpido Jason-murmuró enojado, el aludido se mantenía comiendo hamburguesas con Cyborg sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Buscó con la mirada a Dick, quien platicaba con Cassie, Megan y Kory, el cuarteto de Omegas tomaban el sol bebiendo de unos vasos de colores aplicándose protector solar, Dick conectó sus ojos con los suyos un segundo y le dio un guiño antes de volver a su conversación. Damián azorado desvió la mirada a las dos figuras que caminaban hacia él.

Jon llevaba de la mano a alguien más, un pelirrojo que fue reconocido por Damián con asombro.

-¡Collin!-

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo y apresuró el paso hasta estar frente a él.

-Hace mucho que no te veía-le dijo el pelirrojo con ojos chispeantes de felicidad, solo unos meses atrás se habían conocido, una pequeña misión a un orfanato ejecutada por Jon y él, los encargados vendían a los niños, habían podido detener su red de menores infiltrándose en el lugar y ahora Collin estaba en proceso de adopción con una familia.

-No sabía que vendrías-le dijo Damián impresionado.

-Jon me invitó- dijo apenado retirándose un mechón de pelo naranja detrás de la oreja –Espero que no te moleste-

-No me molesta en absoluto, estoy feliz de que estés aquí-le aseguró.

Collin era la persona más amable que hubiera llegado a la vida de Damián y le inspiraba un instinto protector desconocido, era el único al que no tenía reparos de llamar "amigo".

-Feliz cumpleaños Damián- le dijo Collin avanzando a él cerrando la distancia entre ellos para abrazarle, siendo correspondido por el otro.

-Sabía que te haría feliz, Collin es mi regalo para ti-le dijo Jon satisfecho, contento ante la felicidad de Damián.

-Yo también te traje un regalo-le dijo Collin separándose, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño oso de peluche –Lo dejaste la noche del atraco- le informó regresándoselo.

Damián sonrió al verlo, presionando el peluche que se convirtió en una pequeña pistola. – Este es mi tipo de juguetes- afirmó haciendo reír a los otros dos, llevándolos a una mesa disponible para sentarse a comer y platicar.

-Ahora que eres un Alfa me preguntó qué pasará con nosotros, si seremos Alfas, Betas u Omegas, ¿pensaste en eso antes de que tu casta apareciera?-le preguntó Collin comiendo pizza.

-Pensaba que ser Beta era más conveniente para el trabajo- le dijo Damián encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a Collin.

-Siempre eres tan práctico, eso me gusta de ti, ahora que eres un Alfa, ¿Ha cambiado algo?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Damián pensó en todo lo que había pasado y su mirada se ensombreció, miro a los dos cachorros y se preguntó si podía confiarles su secreto.

-No tienes que decirnos si no quieres- le dijo suave Collin y estiró su mano sobre la mesa y apretó la suya –Yo también pasé por cosas de las que no quiero hablar- dijo bajo.

Jon le miró con ojos tristes de cachorro y asintió a las palabras de Collin.

El Alfa no dijo nada, sus problemas eran de Dick y él, de nadie más.

-Es hora de partir el pastel-

La voz de Dick les interrumpió sacándoles de su estupor, el Omega les recorrió con una mirada fría, antes de que las comisuras de su boca se alzaran en una sonrisa acercándose a Damián.

-Vamos Dami, todos tus invitados están esperándote-le dijo dulcemente.

Jon sonrió ante la mención del pastel y Collin le animó a ir, al final Damián se puso de pie siguiendo al Omega.

-¿Quién es él?, no lo recuerdo de la lista de invitados-le preguntó Dick caminando a su lado.

-¿Collin?, es un amigo mío, Jon lo trajo a la fiesta, me sorprendí bastante al verlo-le comentó.

-Si...pude notarlo- murmuró Dick, antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Damián llevándolo a donde el resto les esperaba.

Damián se avergonzó ante la canción de cumpleaños, no entendía qué tenía que hacer mientras la gente cantaba para él, aquello era ridículo e innecesario, sopló las velas ante la orden sin entender cuál era el propósito de ello y Jason le dijo que mordiera el pastel, ilusamente lo hizo antes de ser hundido en el betún por su hermano mayor, ante las risas de los demás.

Poco después de repartir el pastel, los invitados comenzaron a irse uno a uno, hasta solo quedar la familia Wayne.

-¿Qué no somos ricos? ¿No podemos contratar personal de limpieza?- gruño Jason levantando platos de comida con una bolsa negra discutiendo con Tim que doblaba sillas plegables.

-No podemos traer gente externa a una fiesta con los miembros de la Liga de Justicia idiota- le gruño Tim apurándolo a limpiar.

Damián observó a Dick quien guardaba la comida sobrante, se acercó a él ayudándole a cargar las bandejas –Déjalo, yo puedo solo- le dijo sin mirarlo avanzando dentro de la mansión.

El Alfa le miró sin entender, Dick parecía rehuirle la mirada y evitaba estar a solas con él.

Sin comprender su actitud lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó dubitativo.

El Omega guardó las bandejas en el refrigerador dándole la espalda.

-Nada, no pasa nada- le replicó dando un rodeo para esquivar a Damián, pero el Alfa le cerró el paso.

-¿Qué sucede Richard? Estas raro - le dijo tomando su mano, Dick se congeló apretando los labios, estaba molesto y herido en su orgullo.

No podía decirle a Damián que no le había perdido de vista en todo el día, que pudo verlo interactuar con los demás. Verlo abrazar, sonreír y reír, siempre había pensado que esa faceta del Alfa estaba reservada para el, pero estaba equivocado.

El Alfa tenía un amplio círculo de personas que estaba interesados en él, que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada! - le gritó con los ojos húmedos, molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan mal, por estar haciendo esa escena, no se reconocía así mismo, nunca le había interesado que sus parejas platicaron o estuvieran con otras personas, el era partidario del amor libre, ¿entonces porqué estaba tan confundido?

-No parece ser nada-le dijo Damián frunciendo el entrecejo, Dick nunca le había gritado, pero en ese momento el Omega parecía querer llorar, se acercó despacio y tomó su mano, sus dedos le acariciaron los suyos entrelazandolos.

Dick miró sus manos enojado -Es una estupidez... Soy un estúpido - le dijo molesto porque el contacto le reconfortaba.

-¿Se puede saber porque lo eres? - le preguntó mirándole con interés sin asomo de burla.

-Yo te dije que no hiciéramos este tipo de cosas enfrente de los demás y llevo todo el día deseandolo- respondió sincero mirándole a los ojos por fin.

Damián le miro asombrado y acercó los dedos ajenos a su boca - Eso... Me pone muy feliz-dijo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo besando los nudillos ajenos.

Dick se inclinó a él para rodearle con sus brazos, sintiéndose infantil y caprichoso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ocultó su cara en el cuello de su Alfa llenándose de su aroma.

-¿Por qué tienes que sonreírle así a los demás? ¿Por qué hueles a otros? - le reprochó llorando - Yo también quiero tu atención, yo soy tu omega-le dijo rabioso lleno de celos dejando impresionado a Damián.

-No quería que me vieras así- dijo hipando por el llanto - Esta horrible faceta mía -

-Puedes mostrármela... No voy a asustarme-le dijo suave y paciente apretándolo a su pecho.

-¿Quién se supone que es el adulto de los dos? - le preguntó Dick riendo limpiando el desastre que era su cara.

Refugiado en el abrazo de su alfa sentía que el niño era él, necesitado de amor incondicional.

-Aún no te doy tu regalo-murmuró de pronto en el silencio cómodo de su unión.

-No tienes que darme nada - le debatió Damián disfrutando de la calidez ajena.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó Dick con una sonrisa coqueta lamiéndose los labios, sus ojos aún estaban rojos y sus pestañas húmedas - Planeaba darte sexo oral-


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos!, gracias a todos los que leen este pequeño fic omegaverse, amo el género, he de confesar que solo había pensado que fuera un drabble, pero soy incapaz de hacer cosas pequeñas.

Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos en los comentarios 3

* * *

Hay unos segundos de silencio, donde Damián observa asombrado a Dick y el mayor se maldice por su gran boca que siempre lo mete en líos, lo que acaba de decir es una mentira, realmente tiene un regalo para Damián, un reloj envuelto en una caja de regalo sin abrir en el closet de su habitación.

Ha dicho aquello motivado por los celos y la necesidad de atención de su Alfa.

Recuerda a sus amigas Omega miembros de los Titanes, colocándose loción protectora mientras charlan animadamente de lo rápido que ha crecido Damián y lo guapo que es. Ha tenido que apretar los dientes y mantenerse sonriente para no evidenciarse así mismo.

Quizá sea el hecho de que conviven juntos todos los días y no ha podido notar los pequeños cambios en él, son las demás quienes mencionan lo alto y musculado que está, que su voz ha cambiado y que sus rasgos son más definidos.

-De acuerdo, dame mi regalo- la voz de Damián lo saca de sus pensamientos, soltando el agarre en el que han permanecido, toda la confianza que ha ostentado hasta el momento se desvanece de Dick ante la afirmativa del menor.

-¿Aquí?- le pregunta nervioso separándose de sus brazos, siguen en la cocina y aunque no hay nadie alrededor, Dick se pone ansioso, Jason y Tim siguen en el patio y seguramente Alfred merodea cerca.

-¿Prefieres no hacerlo?- le pregunta Damián apoyándose en la mesa de centro de la cocina, su tono es casual y no acusatorio, Dick se pregunta si realmente sabe lo que le está pidiendo porque la experiencia del otro es mínima, pero al verlo puede notar en sus ojos verdes a un depredador mirando a su presa casi como esperando a que se retracte de sus palabras y huya, no debe olvidar que es un adolescente y arde en deseos de conocer los secretos del sexo como cualquier otro.

Pero no es solo el deseo sexual, hay algo más bajo su actitud ferviente, y las palabras de Jason le resuenan en la cabeza, Damián le quiere, él nunca se ha resistido al vínculo, nunca ha tenido dudas, aceptará lo que él quiera darle sin reclamos, muy probablemente él es su primer amor.

Dick se ríe, una risa nerviosa porque no sabe lidiar con tantas emociones, se muerde el labio inferior preguntándose qué siente por el menor, él sabe que lo quiere, que le importa, ¿sus celos son una manifestación de su cariño previo potenciado por la mordida? ¿O es el Omega dentro de él quien habla y se ofrece buscando a su Alfa?

Hay una tensión palpable entre ellos que busca ser rota por cualquiera de los dos, aquel puede ser el paso que defina su relación entre algo platónico a lo sexual.

–Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas-le reprende juguetonamente, se da cuenta que está coqueteándole y Damián parece receptivo a él, sus ojos no le pierden de vista, esperando por él, buscando cualquier señal que le dé la afirmación que tan desesperadamente necesita.

-Es mi cumpleaños, puedo ser caprichoso solo por hoy-le refuta Damián su voz se escucha más ronca a los oídos de Dick, ¿estará usando su voz Alfa en él para seducirlo?, el corazón de Dick palpita cuando comienza a acercase, hay unos escasos centímetros entre ellos y el menor le susurra -¿Cómo debo pedírtelo? ¿O quizá solo debo tomarlo?- le pregunta y rompe el espacio entre ellos alzando sus brazos a él tomándole del rostro con dedos cálidos, bajándolo a su altura para besarlo.

No se han besado desde su pelea por culpa de Slade, los besos de ese momento fueron lentos y cariñosos, una forma de disculpa y reencuentro, pero ahora cuando sus bocas se unen de nueva cuenta, se siente diferente.

Damián le reclama posesivo, sus dientes le muerden el labio inferior y la saliva Alfa rica y especiada, llena de sus feromonas le inunda la boca, es un beso hambriento y demandante, las rodillas de Dick tiemblan y jadea abrazándose al adolescente, juntando sus cuerpos para sentirlo más cerca de él.

Hay algo primitivo en la forma en que el Alfa le abraza y le besa, como si deseara devorarlo y hacerlo suyo, sus dedos le recorren la espalda, y Dick fantasea con esas manos acariciandole la piel, sus propias feromonas reaccionan y se doblegan con facilidad, entregándose a su Alfa.

Caminan a tropezones hasta encontrar algo firme, contra el refrigerador se besan salvajemente y los dedos de Dick se cuelan bajo su camisa sintiendo la piel ardiente.

El aroma de Damián le llena la cabeza, haciéndolo sentir excitado, si así de bien se siente besarse, ¿cómo se sentirá lo demás?, sus recuerdos del sexo compartido son difusos por el celo y puede sentir la fuerza de sus instintos manifestándose, llenando el lugar de su aroma, sintiéndose húmedo, listo para su Alfa.

Sus bocas se separan y los ojos del Alfa le miran satisfecho, Damián junta sus frentes y acaricia su cintura.

-Vamos a la habitación-jadea Dick.

Damián toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, hay algo tan cálido y puro en la acción que la mente de Richard se despeja de sus dudas. Le quiere.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!, ayer escribí este capítulo pero apenas hoy recordé subirlo a fanficcion, les voy a decir la verdad, nadie me pela en esta plataforma así que me es más fácil actualizar en Wattpad, y ya se que hay muchas puristas de la vieja escuela que odian Wattpad (creanme yo soy de la vieja escuela tengo 28 años)**

 **Pero alguien me mando un review donde solo me puso un "hola", iba a responderle porque me pareció rarísimo y al final termine actualizando.**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias para los fantasmas que siguen esta historia por aquí, los adoro! 3**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Hay una complicidad entre ellos mientras caminan a su habitación, a sus espaldas pueden escuchar a Tim y Jason hablar, han entrado a la casa y ellos se apresuran corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto como un par de amantes fugitivos.

Es tarde, así que nadie se extrañará porque se vayan a dormir.

Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y Damián coloca el seguro, Dick se siente diferente cuando entra a su cuarto, ya no es solo dormir juntos es intimar.

Damián prende la luz de las lámparas y pueden verse el uno al otro nerviosos y expectantes de lo que hará el otro.

Una idea atraviesa la mente de Richard y corre al armario para llevar a la cama una caja de regalo extendiéndosela a Damián quien lo acompaña a sentarse con él.

-Te compré esto-le dice avergonzado de mostrar el regalo original y no aquella propuesta indecorosa que aun flota entre ellos y que ninguno de ellos sabe cómo traer a la luz.

Damián lo abre es un hermoso reloj negro con acabados en dorado.

-Me encanta-le dice y la sonrisa genuina sube a sus ojos verdes haciendo el corazón de Dick palpitar, Damián nunca sonríe así a nadie, reserva sus sentimientos exclusivamente para él.

Damián lo coloca en su muñeca y Dick lo ayuda a cerrarlo, le queda un poco flojo y tendrán que quitarle eslabones –Cuando crezcas te quedará perfecto-le dice el mayor –Creo que va muy bien contigo, porque tienes esa aura tan adulta-

-Creo que es lo único adulto en mi-le dice el adolescente mirándole –Pero algún día los años que me separan de ti no representarán un obstáculo, seré el Alfa que mereces- le susurra con sus sentimientos desbordantes por él, Dick es la única persona que se ha ganado su admiración y confianza.

Le ama desde meses atrás, el sentimiento desde el primer momento en que se vieron ha germinado en él y echado raíces.

Damián estira su mano y sus dedos conectan con los de Dick –No tienes que estar celoso de nadie, tu eres el único para mí- le afirma

Dick no puede con sus sentimientos, y sus brazos buscan los de Damián para aferrarlo a su pecho -Te quiero-le susurra Dick al oído entregando la confesión que tan pacientemente ha esperado su Alfa, acortando la distancia entre ellos, sus ojos de largas pestañas negras se cierran y sus bocas se unen reconociéndose mutuamente, los labios de Dick son suaves y rellenos, una boca perfecta en forma de corazón en comparación con los delgados y calientes de Damián.

El corazón de Damián revolotea en su pecho, el hecho de que Dick este ahí por su propia voluntad correspondiéndole hace que su pecho se llene de felicidad, su Omega le quiere, es suyo, es su pareja y desea reclamarlo.

Sus bocas se aferran la una a la otra en un beso voraz y un gruñido nace en su pecho ahogándose en la boca contraria que es respondido por ronroneo provocador.

Dick es sexual y erótico, sus manos comienzan a colarse por su ropa y a quitarla con la facilidad que da la experiencia, desabotonando su camisa pasando sus dedos por los músculos definidos por el arduo entrenamiento como Robin.

Damián le muerde el labio inferior jadeando y estremeciéndose, demasiado apabullado por las sensaciones desconocidas por su cuerpo, se frente se apoya contra el hombro de Dick tratando de poner orden a todo lo que siente. Dick le recorre con manos suaves ha retirado la parte superior de su ropa, y acaricia el borde su pantalón desabrochando el botón.

Hay una mirada entre ellos y sus frentes se tocan, saben que están a punto de cruzar la línea sin retorno y Damián le anima buscando quitarle la camiseta a Dick y estar en igualdad de condiciones, desnudándose ambos.

La mano del mayor toma su miembro envolviendo la satinada calidez en sus dedos, comenzando a masturbarle, hay un jadeo de la boca de Damián incontenible por el placer que escala en sus entrañas ante la placentera acción.

-Apenas comenzamos-le advierte el Omega, tendiéndolo en la cama, para moverse libremente, Dick se encuentra cómodo con su desnudez él también esta erecto y necesitado, su aroma se espesa y llena la habitación, atrayendo a su Alfa.

Las manos inexpertas y ansiosas de Damián le acarician imitando sus movimientos, tocándole con cuidado en busca de sus reacciones, Dick es flexible y hermoso, su piel es suave y todo él incita al sexo.

-Aún no hemos llegado a tu otro regalo-le menciona el Omega dejándose acariciar por el menor que explora su pecho acariciando sus pezones con suavidad hasta dejarlos erectos y sensibles.

Damián le mira expectante cuando se coloca entre sus piernas, Dick puede incluso mirar el sonrojo que adorna su piel bronceada ante la nueva experiencia.

El mayor se toma su tiempo, sopla suavemente sobre la punta húmeda, paseando la lengua por el glande. El Alfa jadea ante la sensación y su cuerpo se tensa mientras su miembro se endurece fácilmente entre los dedos del mayor.

Dick le toma en su boca y chupa, pasea la lengua por el frenillo, baja y sube llenándole de su saliva.

Con las manos aferradas a la sabana, Damián busca por aire, la sensación es tan placentera que apenas puede pensar, sus caderas se mueven dando pequeños empujones tratando de obtener más de ese placer oscuro que le llena el cuerpo.

El Omega no tiene contemplaciones en llevarlo al límite hasta hacerlo gemir de placer y obligarlo a terminar, le succiona con fuerza fregando el sensible glande contra su lengua hasta que la boca se le llena del calor de semen.

Tembloroso y aturdido por el orgasmo, Damián se apoyó en sus codos para mirar al mayor –Ahora entiendo porque la obsesión de todos con el sexo- le dice acercándose a él para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-Sí y apenas estas descubriéndolo aún hay muchas cosas más-menciona Dick limpiándose los labios con la lengua sentándose frente a él para abrazarse, dejando que las manos cálidas de Damián le recorran.

Se besan de nuevo saboreando por primera vez el amargor del semen, los dedos del menor le envuelven masturbándole poniendo en práctica lo aprendido, tiene el vigor de la adolescencia y no tarda en excitarse de nueva cuenta.

Es Dick quien tiene que despejar un poco su cabeza ante las caricias de su Alfa y separarse lo necesario para buscar condones.

-Voy a mostrarte un truco-le dice insinuante abriendo el empaque y colocando al Alfa a su merced antes de deslizar con su boca el preservativo, dejando al menor duro y anhelante.

Acostado en la cama, Dick abre sus piernas e instruye a Damián en las artes amatorias, no necesita muchas explicaciones, para poder adentrarse en su ser y fundirse en uno.

La calidez de Dick le abraza, sus caderas se mueven por si solas, su unión no tiene nada que ver con la de su vínculo, el recuerdo de esa noche es borroso por el celo y las hormonas, demasiado raudo e impreciso.

Pero en esta ocasión pueden besarse, consumir los gemidos del otro, y fundirse en la piel ajena, Damián le besa hasta dejarle los labios hinchados, será imposible disimular el día de mañana.

El aroma de su Alfa se funde con el suyo y le embriaga, sometiéndose a cada estocada que hace su cuerpo curvearse y sus manos arañarle la espalda empujándolo contra el en busca de más.

Muy cerca del orgasmo Dick le llama anhelante y le aprieta a su cuerpo, su cabeza se inclina y jadea entre gemidos una única petición.

Los dientes del Alfa se encajan sobre su glándula marcando su mordida, haciendo el intercambio de hormonas entre ellos, llevándolos directo al orgasmo, inflando el nudo en Damián hasta presionar la próstata de Dick y hacerlo convulsionar en sus brazos de placer.

Con la respiración errática y la cabeza enterrada en su cuello los pulmones de Damián se llenan con la fragancia de las feromonas de Dick, su lengua traza la glándula Omega succionando llenándose de su esencia sintiéndose por fin en paz en los brazos de su amante.

Dick no le ha pedido a nadie que lo muerda, sin embargo ha dejado caer sus defensas para recibirlo a él.

-Elígeme a mí-le pide Damián cuando el nudo finaliza y pueden separarse.

-Siempre- le promete Dick acostándose en la cama apagando las luces, recibiendo en sus brazos a su Alfa.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

 **Después de una larga ausencia, vuelvo de nuevo con el final de esta historia, me di cuenta que tengo varios fics inconclusos y no solo eso, sino que algunos de ellos están muy cerca del final.**

 **Por ende, quise terminar este, el siguiente en la mira es "Mi mejor amigo", sino lo ha leído vayan ahora por el!, es un Damian x Jon, que les encantará.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes me escriben y tan pacientemente esperan por mi.**

 **Les dejo el link a mi página de Facebook Alezita Depyran Author**

 **Alezita-Depyran-Author-294669731240228/?modal=admin_todo_tour**

 **Sin más que agregar, ¡los amo!**

* * *

*-.*-.*-.*-.

El amor reciproco de Dick opera cambios tan evidentes en Damián que solo basta un día para los demás puedan notar las señales.

Jason lo nota cuando al bajar a desayunar, ambos comparten el mismo olor a champú y jabón.

Tim lo nota porque cuando se acaba el café que ha hecho Alfred y Damián le reclama, Dick conciliador le ofrece su taza, endulzada y con un chorro de leche. Al menor solo le gusta el café negro, pero susurra gracias avergonzado y bebe de la taza hasta terminarla sin poner reparos.

Para Alfred es evidente el incremento de sabanas sucias y la frecuencia con que parecen cambiarlas en la habitación de los jóvenes amos, no comenta nada, pero añade una dotación de sabanas nuevas al closet de la joven pareja.

Bruce en cambio es el único con el que ambos acuden, tocan la puerta de su despacho como si fueran niños pequeños pidiendo permiso y entran juntos sentándose frente a él.

El ceño de Damián esta fruncido y su actitud es desafiante mientras Dick balbucea una explicación larga y llena de rodeos sobre que han decidido estar juntos.

Bruce los atraviesa con la mirada, sus manos se unen bajo su mentón y puede notar el desasosiego que produce su silencio.

-Si es lo que desean, me parece bien, sin embargo, creo que ambos deberían tener precaución en cuanto a su salud reproductiva, dado que han demostrado ser descuidados-les dice haciendo referencia a la forma en que fue marcado Dick.

El Omega se sonroja y desvía la mirada, ha omitido informar que su relación es sexualmente activa, pero decirle a Bruce que ha inducido a su hijo de catorce años a las artes amatorias no es algo que se atrevería a confesar jamás.

-Seremos cuidadosos padre-le promete Damián lleno de seriedad, sus ojos verdes no dicen mentiras, lleva el reloj que le ha regalado Dick en la muñeca sin deseos de quitárselo aunque le quede flojo, para él es la muestra tangible y fehaciente del amor del Omega.

-Sé que lo serán, ahora tienen que apoyarse juntos –menciona el Alfa mayor, para Bruce son demasiado jóvenes y estúpidos aún, pero desea que sean felices.

Con la velada bendición de Bruce la joven pareja se vuelve oficial, hay todo un escándalo a su alrededor cuando los demás miembros de la Liga y héroes se enteran.

Dick quien está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención ni se inmuta, no parece importarle los comentarios sarcásticos e incluso hirientes por haber sido marcado por un menor de edad. Ellos no conocen sus circunstancias por ende, no les permite ingresar al pequeño círculo privado que es vida en pareja.

Damián en cambio parece dispuesto a cortar las gargantas de quien sea que se atreva a perturbar su felicidad, el joven Alfa es celoso y protector con Dick y parece demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo cuando besa profundamente a su Omega frente a aquellos que osan criticarlos.

Con el paso de los meses Damián gana peso y altura, su voz termina de cambiar en un suave tono grave que eriza los vellos de la nuca de Dick cuando susurra su nombre.

El adolescente crece a pasos agigantados, los huesos le duelen un poco en las noches pero lo atribuye al entrenamiento como Robin, su apetito se vuelve voraz y no lo llena solo con comida.

El vigor de la juventud le llena y es un amante apasionado que no da tregua alguna a Dick en la cama, puede seguir una ronda y otra hasta el amanecer hasta dejar exhausto a su Omega.

Pasar el celo juntos se vuelve una costumbre, unos cuantos días donde pueden dedicarse únicamente a amarse, Dick nunca ha tenido una pareja para el celo, pero estar con Damián es tan natural y tan satisfactorio que cualquier amante anterior se borra de su mente y cuerpo.

La vida juntos se vuelve tan sencilla pese a los villanos y el trabajo de héroe, que Dick no se da cuenta de cuanto ha crecido Damián hasta que un día, el reloj que siempre usa en su muñeca comienza a quedarle perfecto y Dick tiene que alzarse de puntillas para besarlo pues se ha estirado hasta ser el más alto de la casa, incluso más que Bruce.

Es la madrugada de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, cuando todos duermen, ellos se besan y se aman, los brazos de Dick envuelven el cuello de su Alfa y su cuerpo se presiona contra el pecho amplio de Damián, sus caderas llevan un ritmo sinuoso mientras lo monta acelerando hasta llevarlos al orgasmo.

Cuando todo termina, jadea en busca de aire, Damián se ha corrido por tercera vez y puede sentir el semen caliente llenándolo, dejandolo sin espacio para nada más.

-Te encanta rellenarme hasta el fondo ¿cierto?- le pregunta sin respiración abrazado a él.

-Quizás si lo intento suficiente pueda poner un bebé dentro de ti-le susurra al oído sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo sin palabras y haciéndolo ruborizar.

El nudo tras el sexo los mantiene conectados, desde el inicio de su relación han sido muy cuidadosos con los métodos anticonceptivos, la diferencia de edad y las responsabilidades no dejan tiempo para una familia.

Pero Damián luce tan sincero y feliz cuando le confiesa sus intenciones, que Dick no puede evitar imaginar, es una nueva posibilidad que parecía lejana y fuera de su alcance, pero ahora su Alfa ha crecido, es un hombre, ciertamente aún les falta mucho para ser completamente adultos, pero juntos pueden hacerlo.

\- Tendremos que seguir intentándolo cuando nos mudemos a nuestra nueva casa –le respondió Dick al final haciendo sonreír a Damián quien con un "te amo" le beso sellando aquella promesa, satisfecho de celebrar un cumpleaños más al lado de su Omega.


End file.
